Neko and the Babysitter Club!
by hopingblues
Summary: Hokkaido is of faded memories. Osaka is all about duties and responsibilities. Morinomiya... is all about warmth and family./Or in which Kitagawa Neko arrives at Morinomiya with a hidden past, carrying a younger sister that doesn't look like her. Watch as she learns to open up, love and forgive. [EDITED/PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT 001]
1. 000

This... would probably be for the best.

"Come on, Hime-chan!" Seijuro laughs, though it sounds so forced. "It'll be okay! Your Grandma is stoic and fierce and has a short temper and all but it's all right! You'll all get along!"

"I'm not worried about that." I rolled my eyes, looking away from my motorcycle. "Take care of Rabbit, alright? Or I'll destroy that pesky Scorpion of yours."

"Hey, not my big bike!" The big buffy man instantly exclaimed. I looked up at him with a deadpan look. "So mean, Hime-chan..."

I ignored his pouting expression, facing the other men. If this was our first meeting, this huge group of men would be laughing at the sight of a girl looking so serious while carrying a toddler. But it wasn't. And according to the hierarchy system, they should be respecting me. "No reckless actions. No stupid decisions."

"ROGER!"

* * *

"Hime-chan, don't be lost, okay?! You're not really the best when it comes to directions, but knowing you and your superior skills, you'll be totally safe! I'm totally aware of that but still!" he hiccups, covering his vibrant green eyes with his huge arm. "You're really hopeless when you're alone in an unfamiliar place. Should I just accompany you?"

"Shut up." I gritted. _This is so stupid..._ "No one's getting lost, you old man. Now, leave me be. Saikawa made sure I'll be getting off the right station. You're making a scene too."

"But, but Hime-chaaaaaan!"

"Are you really a twenty years old man? Goddamn it, just go." I shooed him away with my hand. He makes a small pout with his lips, but later sighed with a small shrug.

"Oh well, it's not like I can stop you." He mumbles. "I just get really nervous, you know. The last time you told me not to worry, you somehow ended up in Yokohama."

I glared at him, making him zip his lips. "I'll be going now."

"Bye, Hime-chan! Try to visit sometimes!"

* * *

I sat down, making Usagi comfortable atop my lap. I let out a sigh. She sure looks contented sleeping while here I am getting tired from carrying her around. Why did I refuse Obaa-san's offer to let Saikawa drive me to her mansion, anyway? I forgot the reason.

Usagi stirred, making me look down. "O... kaa... chan..."

The words faltered at my mouth. My eyes feel stingy all of a sudden. And memories of a certain woman swarmed my mind.

"I'm sorry, Usagi." I whispered, clutching her small body a little tighter. "But Okaa-san's never going back."

* * *

 **FROM: SAIKAWA  
TO: NEKO-SAMA**

 _Drop off at **** station, Neko-sama. I'll be waiting outside._

* * *

I huffed. This is the sixth time he texted me with the same message. What does he take me for?

Taking my bag, I exited the train when it finally stopped, carrying Usagi with my left arm. Saikawa told me to not leave the train station and instead just wait for him. Knowing it's for the best, I obliged. Where is that guy, anyway? He's not the sort of person to be late.

I looked up to see the station's name. It was just the same with what Saikawa told me...

Oh, wait. There's a character missing.

I'm in the wrong station.

And according to the map at my side, the station I was supposed to be at is five stations away.

Shit.


	2. 001

**_ATTENTION!_**

 **KINDLY READ THIS NOTE FIRST :)**

 _For new readers:_ Well, you're lucky! You didn't get to read the abomination I wrote before I finally realized that my writing is crappy! You got nothing to worry about, sweetie! You're free to read now! ^^

 _For old readers:_ Well, aren't you an unfortunate child. I'm sorry if you have to read my shitty writing. Don't worry! I decided to edit _all_ of my chapters. And they're actually longer. Each chapter is 4500-ish something. Things are more detailed and made more sense. You'll get to see short flashbacks as well! And more ship-triggering moments! (You're satisfied, right? Right?) I really find my previous work bad, so if you liked it, then I'm very sorry :( I'll try to surpass your expectations this time. (Just not with the sporadic updates, alright? I really want to do well with my studies this time. I don't want to get kicked out by my mother.) Some details are removed, but some still stayed, so don't ya worry, yeah?

 _ **WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, READ ON!**_

 **WARNING: _NEKO'S LOVE OF CURSING. (SHE TRIES TO HIDE IT FROM THE KIDS AND RYUUICHI THO, I'M JUST WARNING YOU IN CASE)_**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Babysitters.**

* * *

 _Morinomiya Academy._ True to what Obaa-san and Saikawa have said, the place is huge and easy to get lost in. I only let out an uninterested hum before continuing to look at the map stationed near the gate of the school. I frowned ever so slightly when I realized I can't understand everything. I huffed. This is the reason why I always get lost even in a town I grew up in.

"Onee-chan, this place is _huuuuuge_ and _wiiiiiiideeeeee_."

"Yeah," I nodded before looking down to my younger sister, Usagi. She lets out a small smile before reaching her hands up to me, prompting me to carry her up. I sighed but caved in, knowing she would just pout and start to do the puppy-eyes look, which is kind of ironic since her name means rabbit.

"Onee-chan, where are we going?" she asked as I take out my brand-new phone that Obaa-san bought for me. Remembering that I didn't take a picture of Saikawa's hand-drawn map and instead have taken it along, I sighed and returned the phone back to my pocket and searched for the measly paper instead.

When I found it, I could only raise a brow when I actually understand what's written. As expected of the ever-reliable man, Saikawa.

"We're going to the daycare center, Usagi," I told her.

We were supposed to meet the two boys Obaa-san had adopted along with us yesterday, but as expected of me, I got lost and went off the wrong station, resulting to being late of the said meeting. Saikawa has to personally bring me here in Tokyo, and we just currently arrived earlier. Ryuuichi, the one within my age bracket, along with his younger brother Kotarou, the same age with Usagi, have already gone to school so we didn't meet them.

I told Obaa-san and Saikawa that I'll go to the school when it's already ending so that I'll familiarize myself a little bit without the students bothering me. I'm not a social person, and I'm considered as rude and brash by people I've met.

"But why?"

"Because that's where you're gonna be while I'm in the classroom to study. Now, Usagi, I want you to behave, alright?" I looked at her with a raised brow, letting out a nod of approval when she nodded feverishly.

"I will, onee-chan!"

"Very good," I complimented her. "I will visit every time I'm free. Obaa-san did tell me I'll be a member as well of the Babysitter Club."

Let's just pray I won't die early. I'm not used to watching after children. All my life, I've only been taking care of Usagi. And she's always behaved and knows when to listen. I let her do things ensuring she'll be safe and she's not doing anything wrong, and so far, she's been a well-behaved kid. Sure, she has her moments but that's actually a piece of good news to me. I'm supposed to be raising a kid, not brainwashing a child to be my faithful servant and minion one day.

…

Sorry, I get ideas sometimes. What I lack in sense of direction, I make it up with my imagination. Apparently, that's also the reason why I get lost a lot.

Half of my primary school years and middle school has been spent on a small town of Osaka. Despite spending a huge part of my childhood there, I grew up not having the Osaka dialect. Usagi as well, but I guess it's because I'm always the one she's talking to ever since she was born. My earlier years were in Hokkaido and I don't remember much of it, but I know that it's my Ojii-chan that raised me before Otou-sama took me away from him. I quite remember I'm really close with him, so I couldn't help but wonder how he's doing now.

"Onee-chan, are we there yet?"

Usagi's question snapped me out from my stupor. I blinked down at her, "Huh? Oh…" I looked down at the map and then at my surroundings. I sighed as I came up with a realization.

"Looks like we need to go back where we start. We're lost… again."

* * *

No children were left except for one when I finally found the daycare center. I sighed in exhaustion before opening the door.

"Ohayo! Ah—may we help you?" I looked up to see a boy with brown hair with a warm gaze directed at me. He was carrying a child in the same age as Usagi. They were both eyeing us.

"I just want to look how the daycare looks like," I shrugged, wincing when my shoulder ached. Usagi's getting heavier and heavier…

"Are you all right?" he asked with worry. "You could lay down her for a while so you can rest."

Contemplating for a minute, I nodded and fully entered the room. He put the kid he's carrying down and laid a mat for Usagi to lay on. While I was searching for the daycare, she fell asleep in my arms.

"I'm Kashima Ryuuichi, I'm a member of the Babysitter Club. This is my brother, Kotarou." He gestures to the laidback-looking kid who was sitting beside him.

"I'm Kitagawa Neko, and this is my sister Usagi. We're the two who are supposed to be meeting you yesterday, but I got lost when I went off the wrong station." I explained. "I also got lost while finding this place. Sorry for the delay."

"I-It's okay!" he smiled. "That's why Saikawa-san was in a hurry while bringing me here, huh? I got late since I walked all the way over here. After he brought me here, he only said a few things before dashing off. You must be the reason why." He said, still smiling. "Obaa-san said you're also going to be a member of Babysitter Club?"

"Yes," I looked at Usagi. "I… got into some trouble back at my town. That made Obaa-san take us away from Otou-sama's care. She didn't really adopt us, but it's likely the same since she has taken custody over us."

"My parents died from an airplane crash." My eyes went back at him. "We're basically orphans. But one day, Saikawa-san suddenly appeared in front of the door saying that Obaa-san will adopt us two. In that, we're very thankful of her."

"You're aware she's a stingy woman, right? Maybe not all the time, but you're okay with it?"

"Y-Yes…?"

"Oh, don't get weirded out. People always found Obaa-san scary in the first glance, even in the first talk." I shrugged. "Are you afraid of her?"

"Not really. I know that even though she acts like that, Obaa-san really cares genuinely for others." He said, making me nod.

"You're right," I told him. "Glad to meet another person who's not scared of Obaa-san."

"How do you know her, if you don't mind me asking…?" he sheepishly added. "You seem to be really familiar with her. You don't have to answer if you want to!"

"Obaa-san is a distant relative." I explained. "Ojii-chan is Obaa-san's second cousin."

"Oh," he nodded. "Well, Usaida went ahead so he didn't meet you. You could meet him tomorrow along with the other kids."

"Sure," I said, picking Usagi up and standing after. "Let's go home?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, Obaa-san didn't tell you? I'm also living at her mansion from today on."

* * *

"Done running around the district, Neko-sama?"

I stiffened and then forced myself to calm down. "For Kami's sake, don't you ever do that again."

"Hai, Neko-sama. Forgive me." I rolled my eyes at his over-politeness. I didn't reply and let the conversation die itself as I approached the fridge and took out a carton of milk. Saikawa took a tall glass and laid it at the counter. I muttered thanks before pouring the milk.

"If I may ask, Neko-sama, why are you jogging at four nearing five in the morning?" he asked as he takes out pans and started to make breakfast.

"Saikawa, why is her picture in that room?" I said instead. "She has no relations at this house or anything to Obaa-san. Why is her picture there?" my teeth gritted without me realizing.

"That room used to be Hiro-sama's room." He informed, nonchalantly breaking an egg and putting it into the pan. I told myself to calm down inwardly, and nodded,

"Okay, okay… C-Could you put that picture frame away…? … Please?"

"… If that is what you want, Neko-sama," he nodded after a moment. "I shall have it done after making breakfast."

"Thank you," I muttered. "I'll be resting for a while before taking a shower. Usagi is still sleeping, so please be careful."

"Yes, Neko-sama."

In that, I went to our room, pointedly ignoring the big-ass picture frame that was plastered against the wall above the headboard of the bed.

* * *

"Ohayo!" Kashima Ryuuichi greeted as soon as I arrived at the breakfast table.

"I took Usagi while you were in the shower, Neko-sama. She seems to be quite hungry already."

"It's fine," I softly told Saikawa, taking a seat beside my sister. I'm wearing the uniform Obaa-san provided, though it's funny since we only have a few months before high school. "Ohayo, Obaa-san, Kashima, Kotarou, and Usagi. You too, Saikawa. I forgot to greet you earlier,"

"Ohayo," they all replied in their own ways.

"What took you so long in the shower, Neko? Does it take an hour to wash that ridiculously long hair of yours?" Obaa-san grumbled. Used to this, I answered nonchalantly,

"Obaa-san, I finished showering in five minutes. I was actually bothering with my clothes since I was arranging it. Also, thank you, Saikawa, for what I've told you to do earlier,"

"You're welcome, Neko-sama,"

I saw Obaa-san giving a look to her secretary before gruffly saying that we all should eat and hurry to school.

I quickly ate what's on my plate before asking for a glass of milk. My eyes went to the teenager across me when I felt his eyes. "Yes?"

"Oh, nothing!" he shook his head and continued eating.

"Are you fine with me calling you just Ryuuichi?" I blinked, looking at him. He slowly looked up and blinked back.

"E-Eh?"

"Well… starting today, we're going to live in the same house. I think being familiar with each other is needed, don't you think?"

"Oh," he nodded. "Well, you can call me in my name, Kitagawa-san."

"Just call me Neko," I told him. "Not Neko-san, not Neko-chan, but just Neko. Neko-san seems to be too polite for two people who live in the same house, and Neko-chan irks me."

"Okay…" he unsurely answered.

"Oh, hurry up you teenagers and you're going to be late!"

* * *

"Oooh, so you're finally here, huh? What was it again? Kirigawa Nekori—"

"Kitagawa Neko and Usagi," I deadpanned. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah, but you don't sound joyful…"

Ryuuichi gave an awkward laugh, "She'll be a member of the club as well." He introduced me to the kids and in turn, the children did the naming train. I only watched in faint amusement as they introduce themselves.

"Adorable kids, aren't they?" Usaida asked as he looks at us. I only hummed and laid Usagi down.

"Behave, alright?" I softly told her. Her eyes are shining and wandering, and it seems Kirin was waiting for her to play with. I let out a small smile and urged her to play. "Let's go, Ryuuichi."

"Oooh, already on the first-name basis? My, Ryuu-chan, you sure are fast…" The pink-haired drawled, making me glare at him. He didn't seem fazed at all.

"I-It's not like that! We just thought that we should call each other with our first names since we live in the same house and—"

"Geez, Ryuu-chan, you don't need to explain, I'm just teasing," he laughed. "Well, you two are going to be late. You better go on,"

I glanced at the clock. He's right. I called Usagi and told her that I'm going, in which she answered with a nod and went back to playing with Kirin. I waited for Ryuuichi to finish with Kotarou, and when he did, we bid our goodbye. I eyed Usaida who was already starting to sleep and shook my head. I made sure to close the door before leaving.

Ryuuichi waited for me to put my indoor shoes on when we got into the middle school building. "Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem," he smiled. "In which class are you again, Neko…?" he still sounds as if he's not used at calling me in my name. I chose to ignore and just answer,

"I'm in—"

" _Sugoi… that girl is so pretty…"_

Ryuuichi looked around and reddened when he saw people glancing at us. "Wow, Neko, you're already famous…"

"I guess I am," I lazily drawled. Not that I'm being arrogant, but I'm aware that I'm pretty and I pretty surpass everyone's standards. And as Seijuro pointed out one time, my cool and calm disposition is the reason I draw people in. "But I guess that's because we are the ones the chairwoman adopted."

"True…" he agreed.

We continued walking again in silence, both of us trying to ignore the pointing/whispering people. I put strands of my hair behind my ear just in time to see a boy gaping at me with reddened cheeks. Creeped out, I looked away and continued walking.

This time though, more people are looking at us now. Frowning, I tried to ignore them more. "U-Uh, Neko…? Is it just me or people are also looking at me?"

I looked at him. "Maybe? You're pretty handsome, Ryuuichi. Maybe they're just crushing on you."

"N-Neko! They're laughing, I don't think that's the equivalent of crushing!"

"They're finding you adorable, I guess." I shrugged. He looked down and continued walking. I did the same but soon stopped when I felt as if someone's touching my leg.

I reached out and pulled Ryuuichi, making him stop. "W-What…?" he looked down and his eyes widened.

"Kids!"

 _Kids?_

I looked down and saw Usagi clutching my knee-high socks with a guilty expression. I was aware when my face took on a dark expression as the kids stiffen while looking at me.

"Kotarou, what are doing here?" Ryuuichi asked softly to the child who is leading the small group along with Usagi. "And you guys…"

"Kotarou wanted to follow you, so we came with him," Taka informed, his loud childlike voice reaching my ears. I looked down to Usagi who still has her head down.

Sighing, I stooped down. "Usagi," I called, making her jump. "Why are you here?"

"I want to see onee-chan…" she mumbled, making me rub my temples.

"Usagi, I left merely minutes ago. And I told you I'll be visiting when it's lunch break or free period. Didn't I tell you to stay at the daycare? Also, where's Usaida? He's supposed to watch over you, guys."

"Usaida's sleeping!" Takuma informed with a bright smile.

 _Why that…_

"Ryuu, play with us!" Taka suddenly yelled, making my attention go to him. I picked Usagi up and held Kirin's hand.

"No," I said in a firm tone. "You're all going to behave and go back to the daycare, whether you like it or not. Understood?"

Taka's lips wobbled, and then—

"BUT I WANT TO PLAY WITH RYUU! WAAAAH!"

His outburst made me go dumbfounded. Usagi… never threw a tantrum that loud. In this state, Obaa-san will hear us and I don't really want her to. In my surprise, a tall boy with the same dark hair with Taka passed by me and stooped down. I only get to look as his hand clenched into a fist and then raised, falling down as quickly as it goes up and—

 _WHACK!_

"Oi, Taka, shut your mouth right now."

I blinked. _Who is he?_

"Nii-chan, you poopiehead!"

Asshole would actually cover it more, but then, he's a kid. He's not allowed to say that. My eyes followed Taka's older brother as he stood up and glared down at the kids. They all stiffened, tears threatening to spill as they stood still.

"Kamitani!" Ryuuichi called, a tone of scolding in his voice. "Don't threaten small children!"

Taka suddenly turned and ran away, making Ryuuchi call for him. _Why are kids so rowdy…? Usagi isn't this problematic alone…_

The little boy bumped into the leg of a girl, making me look up, "Oh?" I softly said.

"Taka-kun!" Ryuuichi stood up and went to the kid's aid. He looked up, "Sorry about that."

"'Sorry' won't cut it," the girl said, making us all go confused. "What are children doing in our middle school? We can't have you turning our school into a playground to suit your own needs."

 _A stuck-up,_ was the first thing that entered my mind. That stern glare gives it all away. I sighed and walked, prompting Kirin to do the same.

"Ryuuichi, let's go. We'll be late at this state," I told him, ignoring the girl. She seems to be the person to consider the rules as if sacred. Her strict aura and expression provoked all the children to cry, making me sigh again.

"Come on," I told him, making him nod and pick up some of them. Taka's older brother, Kamitani, helped as well.

 _This school will be fun,_ I noted bitterly.

* * *

"Guys, we're back in the daycare! So you all can relax now…" Ryuuichi said. I put Usagi and Kirin down, relieving my shoulders after.

"You two can go play," I muttered. "And guys?" they looked up at me. "I hope you won't be doing this next time, understand?"

They nodded meekly and went to play house. I sat at the floor and rest while Kamitani went to Usaida to wake him up. "Get up already!" he yelled at him, hitting him in the head.

"Where did that come from? Idiot!"

My eyes went to Kotarou who seems to be moping. I tapped Ryuuichi's shoulder and gestured, "Your brother seems to be having a reflection,"

"Oh…" he trailed off, trudging towards his brother. "Kotarou? You don't have to be sad, Kotarou. It's my fault she yelled because I didn't notice you guys were there." His voice was soft and appeasing, trying to lift his brother's mood.

"That's right,"

I looked and saw the same girl from before, her stern expression still in her face. I rolled my eyes and stood up, facing her.

"You're in the babysitter club, aren't you?" she asked him. "You need to be more aware of what's happening around you."

"R-Right…" Ryuuichi faltered. The kids ran and hid behind him, too intimidated by the girl. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" he asked in a polite manner. This boy's an angel. I'm saying it.

"Before you say anything again," I cut in. "Learn to knock first, will you?"

She blushed deep red, and I saw a crack on her so-called mask. _What the hell? Is she a 'tsundere' or some shit like that that Seijuro keeps saying back then…?_ Ah, I don't know. I don't really give a damn about those. "I-I apologize. Kamitani-sensei's son forgot his lunch so she asked me to bring it." She said, showing a small lunch box covered in a small blue cloth.

"I've done what she asked, so I'll be—"

"Ow, ow, ow!"

I turned to Usaida, giving him a deadpan look. What's his problem now?

"My stomach… suddenly, my stomach is killing me!"

"Are you okay?" Ryuuichi asks, worried.

"Maybe your stomach is so tired with you that it's finally giving up on itself?" I added, making Ryuuichi give me a scolding look. I shrugged him off and returned my attention to the pinkette.

"I don't think I'm okay…!" Usaida answers, "Hayato, Neko, take me to the nurse's office right now!"

"I don't want to." I straightly said before looking away. Why would I? Besides, the Hayato boy can take him alone there.

"Onee-chan…" Usagi, who's suddenly beside me, called.

"What?" I said, gently looking at her. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing, but Usagi's quite scared of me, a feat which some people I know envy me for. She behaves well, but more so when I'm in the same space with her.

"Are you mad at me?" she quietly asked.

"No." I shook my head, ruffling her hair. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just disappointed. You guys shouldn't have done that, you hear me? It's not safe. You should've woken Usaida up before following us. Who knows what'll happen if you guys weren't very lucky?"

Usagi looked down with a pout while clutching the hem of her dress, then suddenly a retarded bastard pulled me up from my seat. "N-Neko! It really hurts! _It hurts!_ You need to help me! Hayato is not capable alone!"

I glanced at the tall, stoic-looking boy before looking back at the pinkette. "Oh yeah?"

"Come on!" he wrapped one arm around my shoulders before clutching to Taka's older brother. "Let's go to the nurse's office."

"But—"

"Ryuu-chan… and you girl! Watch the kids for a while, will you? Please? Thanks!"

"But wait…!"

Usaida managed to pull us away out of the room before the girl could protest.

I looked up at him, "What the fuck did you eat anyway? Maybe you just need to take a long dump?"

He clicked his tongue the same time as Kamitani looked at me. "Neko-chan, Neko-chan~! Language!"

* * *

I glanced at my wristwatch before looking up again, glaring at Usaida who was practically chilling out as he converses with a teacher.

"The gifted class is full of students who don't know how to take a break, isn't it?" the teacher that looks suspiciously looks like Taka's older brother spoke, clutching a cup of tea in her hands. "Though a few are a little good at it…"

"Yeah." Usaida breezily agrees, scratching his cheek.

I rolled my eyes before standing properly, as I was leaning into a wall. "I need to go. Class has already started." I bowed towards the teacher, before giving Usaida a nod. "See you later."

"Sure, Neko-chan~"

I started to make way to the door when the teacher stopped me. "Wait! I didn't catch your name. Can I have it? If I'm right, you are the other member of the Babysitter Club, right? Since you also know Usaida here…"

"I'm Kitagawa Neko. Third year, middle school." I bowed to show my respect.

"Oh! I'm Kamitani Shizuka. I'm a high school Science teacher. Also the mother of Hayato and Taka."

I nodded, "It's nice to meet you, Kamitani-sensei. But I really must go." in that, she hurriedly lets me.

I went out of the room, but when I was supposed to slide it close, I heard something. "That girl… she's familiar. Also, she kind of acts like Hayato with a little bit of Inomata, don't you think so? Indifferent and aloof. Stoic and stiff."

I turned and started to walk after I fully closed the door.

* * *

Since I forgot my bag back in the daycare center, I returned there. When I arrived, I only get to see the girl, Inomata I heard, sleeping with the kids surrounding her. Even Usagi, my ever anti-social and shy little sister, was clutching the girl's hand as they all keep snoozing.

"What kind of drama happened?" I asked when I noticed their swollen eyes.

"Ah! Neko!" Ryuuichi said, turning to me. "There you are! Why didn't you came back with Kamitani?"

"Need to consult some things," I muttered, an image of sleeping pills flashing in my mind before shaking it out. "Nevermind. Should we go? We'll wake her up later."

"I don't know… she—"

"If you're saying what happened before I came, then don't. I think it's already embarrassing for her that you see her practically bawling. No need to add salt to the wound." I told him, picking my bag up. My eyes caught the gaze of the other teenager of the room. "Kitagawa Neko. You're Kamitani Hayato, right?"

He nodded. "You're another transferee." He said, making me bob my head.

"… eh?!" Ryuuichi exclaimed. "You're also my classmate, Neko?!"

* * *

The class went fairly well, until lunch came, that is.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, the girls bombarded Ryuuichi immediately with questions. Thinking I won't be having the same situation, I stood up only to see some of the boys beaming at me.

"Yes?" I tried to be polite, but I don't think I'm capable of keeping it long.

"Kitagawa-chan, do you have a boyfriend?"

"What does that have to do with everything?" I asked back, slightly frowning at the spectacled boy.

"W-Well… Kitagawa-chan…"

"Kitagawa-san, Kitagawa-san! Is it really true that you and Kashima-kun live in the same house?!" a girl asked. I turned to her with a poker face on.

"That's not really your business, is it?"

Silence overcame the whole room, so I took the chance and pulled Ryuuichi out. Soon, I heard their loud exclaims of how rude I was being, while some (mostly the boys based by the voices) complimented of how bad-ass I am.

"You got them there," I looked up to see Kamitani matching my pace. "Those people never really know when to stop."

I stared at him, then could understand how he feels. Kamitani is handsome, and I heard he's a baseball player (the girls need to gossip more quietly), also his aloof personality draws girls who are into those kuudere boys.

"Neko…"

I stopped, turning to see Ryuuichi looked at his wrist. I quickly let him go and winced when I saw it was already bruising. "Wow, Neko!" he exclaimed. "You sure are strong, huh?"

"I'm… sorry…" I forced the word out of my mouth.

Because Kitagawa Neko _never_ says sorry easily.

"It's okay!" he waved his hands before him in a panicked state. "It doesn't really hurt! Honest! I was just surprised since you're really strong. Saikawa-san informed me that you're good at physical activities. I can't wait to see you doing cool things." He beamed, making me blink.

 _Right…_

This isn't Osaka. This is not the place where I was more known with a different name.

This is a different place. Obaa-san took me away already from there.

People here don't know what I'm capable of. _Of what I really am._

"Sure," I nodded. "Though Kamitani here is an athlete, right?"

The said boy squinted his eyes at me. "How did you know that?"

"Girls are noisy." I shrugged and started walking ahead, making the two of them follow.

* * *

"The nerve!" girl classmate #1 exclaimed, a vein popping in her head. "Who does she thinks she is? Did she thinks that since she's pretty, she could get away with everything?! Ha!"

"Right!" girl classmate #2 agreed. "And also taking away Kashima-kun and Kamitani-kun! What a harlot!"

"Yeah! It shows in her face!"

"Yeah!"

"Right!"

"She's so bad-ass though…" Usokawa dreamily sighed, reminiscing of how Neko's jade-green eyes darkened with annoyance as she answered one of the questions thrown by the girls. "Such a cool girl…"

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." Ryuuchi told me, making me blink. Why would he bless me?

"It's a thing people do when someone sneezes." Usaida suddenly spoke, making me look at his direction. He was cradling Midori in his arms as he helps her eat. "You look so confused there, Neko-chan. Don't tell me, no one ever did that to you?"

"Shut up," I muttered.

* * *

" _Achoo!"_

" _Bless you."_

" _Ojii-chan, why are you saying that?"_

" _People say it when someone sneezes, you idiot. Now get in, you'll get frostbite."_

* * *

Please tell what you think of the edited chapter! ^^


	3. 002

"No, kid. Eat the carrot." I said, pushing the lid towards Usagi. She puts the veggies, mostly just the carrots, on the lid of her lunch box to separate it with others. It's a habit that she picked up from me. It must be that she notices I always put away foods I don't particularly like.

"Aren't rabbits like carrots?" Usaida inquired, making me look at him.

"That's a total lie," I told him. "It's too hard for their teeth and they'll die because of choking."

Her nose scrunched when she heard me, rapidly shaking her head after. I rolled my eyes.

" _Eat it,_ " I told her, pushing the lid closer to her. "Or I'll drink your banana milk instead of giving it to you. And Usagi, you're not really a rabbit."

"Neko!" Ryuuichi called. "That's not—"

We all looked as Usagi begrudgingly took the lid and poured the carrots into the lunch box, mixing it with the rice before taking a bite. A few moments after, she took another spoonful.

"That… worked?" my gentle classmate blinked, looking at Usagi disbelievingly.

"Kids are easy to scare," I said, taking a sip of my coke in a can.

"That's… not really an ideal way to deal with a kid, Neko…"

"I know." I nodded. I crumbled the plastic container of my now gone melon bun, remembering to throw it in a trash bin before I leave. "That's why I don't do it much. I just really prefer it when kids behave."

"But kids are naturally rowdy, Neko-chan." Usaida says, putting Midori down delicately on the ground. "Though there are cases like Kotarou-kun… also Usagi-chan. But Usagi-chan's more behaved when you're actually in the same space."

"Usagi's like that because she grew up with only me around," I told them, looking at Usagi who finished her food. I took her banana milk out of the lunch bag and gave it to her after putting a straw. She started to drink it happily. "We have a massive age gap. I was already a preteen when she was born. It won't make a difference if she was born when I was younger. People told me I'm not really like a child back at the years."

"So… this is the first time she's in this environment?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. I didn't tell them that I never was in a daycare center myself until now. I was home-schooled until I move into Osaka.

The conversation was cut off when we heard an outburst.

"Hey! What time is it?" she asks, bolting up from the futon bed.

"Lunchtime." Kamitani answered, still eating his bread.

"We tried to wake you, but you just kept sleeping…" Ryuuichi informed, scratching his cheek with a nervous smile.

Inomata's eyes widened marginally, "I would never skip class without a good reason!" she shook her head to herself, a slight blush on her cheeks.

 _Oh wow, she's cute._ Definitely, a 'tsundere' as Seijuro puts it.

* * *

When the school bell rang, Ryuuichi and Kamitani were already at my side in a few moments. I was aware of some admirers' glares, but I chose to ignore them since I'm too tired to put up with them. I was stuffing in a notebook when one of its pages sliced my finger.

"Great," I muttered. "A paper cut."

"Neko, you're bleeding!" gasped Ryuuichi, the ever-caring one. I waved my hand dismissively, telling him it's nothing. "Still! Wait, I have a band-aid here somewhere…"

"Ryuuichi, I've been in worse situations than having a paper cut. It's okay."

"Kitagawa, it's staining your skirt."

"What—oh shit!" I hissed. "Great. Now I need to wash it."

"Aha!" I looked up and saw Ryuuichi holding a band-aid with… cute animal designs. He flushed when he saw me staring at what's in his hand. "W-Who knew if Kotarou or the other kids would get wounds…? It's better to be prepared… I mean, look at you!"

"It's okay." I sighed. "You don't really need to—"

"Kamitani, can you help her? My bag got messy." He looks at his school bag with a frown.

"Sure."

"What? Look, it's okay—"

I never got to finish my sentence when Kamitani pulled my hand and started to put the band-aid on my finger. "Just shut up and let me."

Pursuing my lips, I looked down to my lap. I was aware of the stares.

But I'm not aware of why my face is burning.

* * *

"What happened to your finger, onee-chan?" Usagi asked worriedly as she delicately holds my hand. "Are you hurt?"

"It doesn't." I smiled softly at her. "It's just a paper cut, Usagi. Nothing big."

"What's this, Neko-nee-chan?" Taka questioned as he took hold of my skirt. I blinked, remembering the stain.

"It's blood," I told him straightly.

"B-Blood?" Taka stuttered. " _S-Sugoi!_ Did you beat some bad guys, Neko-nee-chan?!"

"I used to before…" I mused, not noticing the incredulous look from Ryuuichi. "But no. I got it when I accidentally cut myself."

"Lame!" Taka snorted, making me glare at the young child. "Not cool!"

"Let me change your mind after I throw you off somewhere." I gritted my teeth. Taka cowered and hid behind his older brother's legs.

"Nii-chan, Neko-nee-chan's scaring me!"

"Neko!" Ryuuichi scolded, making me roll my eyes.

"Chill. I'm not going to do that." I told him. "Unless," I turned to Taka. "He gets into my nerves."

"Enough already." stoic as ever, Kamitani spoke while picking his younger brother up. "Let's go."

I nodded and stood up, taking my bag with me. Usagi clutched at my skirt while Ryuuchi made sure everything is settled before we leave the daycare center.

After he puts the lights off, the six of us went out of the building. Kotarou was starting to doze off in his brother's arms, while Usagi was chattering about how her day went. Taka was making noises while swinging his toy sword around as he sits in Kamitani's shoulders.

"… onee-chan?"

"Hm?" I looked down at her. "Why?"

"Will Otou-chan call soon?" she asked, making me go stop. The other two did the same. "I miss him."

I cleared my throat, trying to make a lie that would be believable. "O-Otou-sama's quite busy, Usagi. He'll probably call soon. We should just wait." I sent her a smile to assure her.

Usagi brightens and nodded, "Un! Let's wait for Otou-chan's call!"

I ignored the curious looks from Kamitani and Ryuuichi.

* * *

I gave a blissful sigh as I went out of the bathroom. Usagi was on the floor, making herself busy with the coloring books Obaa-san stocked our room with. I picked up my phone and looked if there were new messages. As expected, Seijuro's filling me in with new information.

* * *

 **FROM: SEIJURO-BAKA  
TO: HIME-CHAN**

 _Hey, princess! Nothing big happened here, so don't worry. We're doing fine. The dojo's fine…_

 _I don't know about your Father though. He's getting… aggressive, I think? And he's hiding in his room. He won't get out._

* * *

I snorted, typing a message

* * *

 **FROM: HIME-CHAN  
TO: SEIJURO-BAKA**

 _Tell Tadao to tell Otou-sama that Usagi's waiting for his call. She misses him. Tell him to use the phone in the house. I'm sure Obaa-san won't mind._

* * *

Not that long, he replied;

* * *

 **FROM: SEIJURO-BAKA  
TO: HIME-CHAN**

 _Sure, hime-chan~!_

* * *

I chose not to reply and dropped my phone unceremoniously at the bed. I sat beside Usagi, who looked up to give me a bright smile. "Onee-chan! How is my coloring?"

"It's nice." I gave her a soft smile, ruffling her black hair.

It contrasts the whiteness of my hair.

"Is it?" she asked, before continuing to color the pages.

I raised a hand to cover my impending yawn, which came sooner than I expected. "We should go sleep, Usagi. We have to go early tomorrow."

"Oh…" she mumbled, staring forlornly at her works.

"You can bring those tomorrow," I told her. "You can even color with Kirin. But for now, we should go to sleep."

She nodded. I let her go first to bed while I arranged her coloring books. I'll put it in her bag tomorrow before we leave.

"Goodnight, onee-chan." She softly said before snuggling to my side.

"Goodnight." I replied before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

"Neko-sama, do you have any request for tonight's dinner?"

I looked from putting my shoes on. Ryuuichi was already outside with Usagi and Kotarou, waiting for me. "I don't know… maybe something Japanese for once?"

"I apologize for not considering your tastes, Neko-sama." He bowed, making me sweatdrop. Saikawa's reliable and all, but sometimes he's too formal and that's kind of irking me. "I forgot that you are used to eating Japanese dishes instead of European cuisines."

"It's okay," I told him, waving my hand dismissively. "Change is good sometimes." I shrugged before standing up. "I'm leaving."

"Please take care." He bowed. I nodded and closed the door.

"Let's go?" Ryuuichi asked with a gentle smile. I nodded,

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"You have five seconds to fuck off."

"Eep!"

I opened my eyes just the time to see one of my male classmates, the spectacled one, running away.

"Just in time. Usokawa was about to check if you're still sleeping." Ryuuichi spoke, coming to me with Kamitani in tow. "Let's go, Neko. Also, you shouldn't be sleeping through class, you do know that, right?"

"I don't think that was the case though. Besides, I'm not really sleeping. I was just having a light nap." I mumbled, standing up. I looked at Kamitani's hand; a yakisoba bread. "Do you have another one?"

His sharp eyes looked down to his bread. "… No."

"Shame," I mumbled.

"Catch."

"What—hey!" I frowned when he threw his bread in my direction. Thanks Kami I have good reflexes. "What about you?"

"I'll buy another one," he replied before turning, probably getting another yakisoba bread.

"We'll accompany you!" Ryuuichi suddenly proclaimed. Before I could protest, he pulled me and went after Kamitani. "Come on, Neko. It's only nice to accompany a classmate when getting his lunch. Why didn't you take your lunch box that Saikawa-san made?"

"… Saikawa didn't know I'm allergic to eggs." I deadpanned. "Your lunch box has scrambled eggs, right?"

"Oh, so that's why." He nodded.

When Kamitani already bought his bread, we went to the daycare center after.

"Yow, Ryuu-chan, Neko-chan, Haya-chan~!"

"Shut up." Kamitani and I simultaneously said before approaching the kids. Usaida dealt us with an amused glance.

"Onee-chan!" Usagi called. "Let's eat lunch!"

"Hai, hai," I softly said, opening her lunch box. When she started to eat, I opened my yakisoba bread and took a bite.

I was busy with my food when suddenly my phone rang. Frowning, I took it out from my phone and looked who's disturbing me from my food.

My heart stopped when I saw who the caller is.

* * *

"You're unusually quiet, Neko-chan~"

"I'm not usually talkative, Usaida," I deadpanned, looking at him with uninterested half-lidded eyes. He gave me a wry smile before sitting down next to me, Midori as usual in his arms.

"But Neko-chan, you're looking as if someone told you you're going to die today," he told me.

"That's actually better than what really happened," I muttered, sighing as I scratched my cheek. My eyes caught my raven-haired younger sister. She was playing with Kirin.

"Oh?~" he hummed, tilting his head. "I'm not really a prying person, Neko-chan, but surely the call wasn't that bad?"

"What call? I don't know what you're talking about." I scoffed.

"You've been like that after someone called you back in lunchtime." he drawled, making me go stiff. "Neko-chan, you're funnily a bad liar, huh?"

"Fuck off." I gritted. He gasped, covering Midori's ears;

"Neko-chan! Such language!" he dramatically said.

" _Babab!_ " we looked down to Yukari-sensei's daughter, both blinking.

"Oh great, now she's learning to say it." the pinkette sighed, clicking his tongue as he shakes his head. "You're not really an ideal babysitter, Neko-chan…"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "I'm restraining myself, so at least give me credit,"

He only chuckled before I left him. "Kid," I called, approaching Kotarou. He looked up to me with his poker face in place. "Why are you looking at your shirt like that? You don't like the design?"

He returned his eyes to his shirt, not answering my question. _Oh, you don't want to answer? That's cool._ I shrugged, opening my bag. He was sitting where our bags were.

"What's wrong, Kotarou?" Ryuuichi sat beside me, his arm barely brushing mine. He was wearing his apron already, while I have to wear my own yet.

"Kotarou-chan's sad because of what Taka-chan said." Kirin went towards us, carrying her giraffe toy.

I tilt my head, looking at her direction. What?

"Is it about when Taka told Kotarou it's dumb that he's wearing a shirt with a tiger on it when he hasn't seen the real thing?" Usaida asks, yawning.

Kirin nodded. "Yes!"

"I see…" Ryuuichi faltered. I only nodded in understanding. I mean, Usagi's name was from an animal and she hasn't seen it yet.

Taka, who was already besides Kirini, bellowed. "What? I just told the truth!" he defended. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

 _WHACK!_

His hands went above his head, his tears threatening to fall. It didn't take a moment when he started to bawl. "Yes, you did," Kamitani says. "Go on, say you're sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." Ryuuichi cut in, his tone gentle. "You're not too mad, are you, Kotarou?" he asked his younger brother, who only nodded slightly.

"Un."

What a laidback kid.

Taka turns to his older brother, and I already knew that another brotherly fight will begin. "You always do that! You just hate me, nii-chan!" he yells to him. For a kid that small, he sure is louder than me. Though that's not really saying a lot since I'm a soft-spoken person.

"What are you talking about?" Kamitani frowns.

"Yeah, Taka-kun." Ryuuichi cut in again, an assuring smile on his face. "He doesn't hate you—"

"I don't particularly like or hate you."

 _Oh wow._

I could only stare as Taka's face got more heartbreaking as he realizes with all knowledge of a two years old that his dear nii-chan hates him.

He wails, going straight to Usaida and slamming against his stomach. Heh, he'll have his stomachache real soon… besides, he was sleeping when he's not supposed to.

"I hate you, nii-chan!" Taka cries, while Usaida whimpers in pain.

"Kamitani! What are you thinking?" Ryuuichi shakes the aloof boy in the shoulders.

"That was a real asshole move," I said, standing next to them.

"Neko, language." Ryuuichi scolded before returning his attention to Kamitani.

"I was being honest with him." Kamitani answered. "Little brothers go beyond like or hate."

Ryuuichi stopped, sighing as his hands dropped back to his sides. "I don't think he's capable of grasping that nuance…" he faltered.

"So what if he doesn't?" dryly replied Kamitani, making his way towards his hiccupping younger brother. Taka was still crying as Usaida lets him sit at his lap, the guy's hand soothing his back. "He's being a brat, so I'll take him with me for now."

The older Kamitani picks up the younger one easily, the latter protesting loudly at the moment his older brother picked him up. "See you tomorrow, Kashima. Kitagawa."

"Hn." I nodded, tying my hair up in a messy bun. I wore the apron next, I can't risk my uniform ending up with snot and saliva from kids. "See you."

Ryuuichi sends them out, and I could hear Taka declaring something. Probably saying Kamitani's not his big brother anymore.

I sat near where the girls are, excluding Midori since she's with Usaida as usual, watching as they play with dolls. I remember myself having those, but my interest for them didn't last long. I could even remember Ojii-chan's scolding when he saw me throwing my dolls out of the house.

"Onee-chan, can we dress you up?" Usagi asks, looking up at me with her ocean-blue eyes. I blinked.

"What…?"

"Neko-onee-chama is so pretty! Like a doll!" Kirin declared, looking up at me, her eyes gleaming.

I glared at Usaida who snickered. "Girls, you can't dress me up," I told them. "None of those clothes fit me at all. It's too small."

"Oh," they realized.

"I know!" Kirin suddenly beamed, making me startle back. "Mama could dress Neko-onee-chama up!"

Say what now?

"Oh, girls~" Usaida cut in, making me sigh in relief. "We're going on a field trip!"

* * *

"A field trip, you say?"

"Y-Yes." Ryuuichi answers. "The mothers will be coming along too. Would it be all right for me to take them out on Sunday?" he asks, quite tense if you look at him more.

I was chewing my food when Obaa-san spoke. "Do as you like. Where are you people going?"

"A zoo." I cut in after swallowing. "We're going to a zoo."

"Um, also…" The boy across Obaa-san faltered. "Usaida-san said he's be working during the weekend, and he'd like to get paid…"

Obaa-san slammed her fists into the table. Usagi and Ryuuichi flinched, while Kotarou only looked up from eating. I took a glance to the old woman beside me on the side of my eye.

"Why should I pay that idiot for a trip the guardians are going along on?" she asks, annoyed.

I returned my eyes to my food and continued eating.

"S-Sorry…" Ryuuichi apologizes.

"For Heavens' sake," she mutters. "Isn't there something else you want to ask me?" she questions as she looks at Ryuuichi.

He looked at Kotarou for a short moment before smiling back at Obaa-san. "Would you like to come with us to the zoo, Obaa-san?"

"What made you think I was asking for an invitation?" she said, exasperated. "I wouldn't be caught dead in that stinking place!"

"I see…" Ryuuichi wavers, looking down.

I couldn't help but shake my head. Even though the old woman's like that, she could be caring in her ways.

When Sunday came, I found myself staring at the dress Saikawa's holding up.

"What… the hell is that?"

"A dress, Neko-sama." He oh-so-helpfully answered, making me sigh. I started to massage my temples;

"I'm aware, Saikawa." I shakily said, putting more force on my fingers. "But why in the fucking hell should I wear that?"

The spectacled butler only blinked at my language, before proceeding to explain, "With its cute small polka dot pattern, it makes you quite adorable, Neko-sama. It also has split flutter sleeves, and a rounded neckline, making it more suitable to your vulnerable appearance. The red small dots bring out your eyes while the dominating color, which is white, matches your silver hair."

"Get straight to the point."

"You suit the dress, Neko-sama."

"I'm good with skinny jeans already," I argued. "Besides, I'm just going to a zoo! There's no reason I should wear a dress."

"But Neko-sama, it's your first time."

I gave him a glare, in which he only stared at me. Sighing, I rolled my eyes. "Saikawa, it's a field trip. Not a date."

"Very well." Saikawa looked down. "Should I store it into your closet if the time comes that you'll be having a date? We will never know, Neko-sama."

"Whatever, Saikawa," I mumbled, picking my small bag up. It only consisted of mostly Usagi's stuff with my phone and wallet. He opened my closet and carefully put the dress among my t-shirts. When he closed it, he turned to me.

"Neko-sama."

"Hm?"

"May I know why you hate dresses? I am sure that it is more than being 'girly' and 'too frilly'. You were never this picky with clothes." He told me, his eyes open, unlike the usual.

"…" I bit my lower lip. He stared at me for a moment before opening his mouth— "It's because I look exactly like her when I dress up."

"Was that it, Neko-sama?"

"Hm." I nodded. "And I _hate_ it."

* * *

"Here's your lunches, Ryuuichi-sama, Neko-sama."

"That's ridiculously big," I muttered, looking at the lunch boxes covered in a pink-fading-into-white cloth.

"I made a bit extra," _a bit?_ "So please share it with the others."

"Th-Thank you," Ryuuichi said, taking the box from Saikawa. I could already guess that he's thinking the same with me when he looked at the lunch boxes.

"And this is from the chairwoman," Saikawa handed me an envelope, making me take it. A bit curious, I opened it and saw some money. Probably more than necessary. As expected from Obaa-san. "You're free to use as you see fit, but she'd like a report on your spending later."

"Got it. I'll use it responsibly." Ryuuichi answered after taking a glance at what's in my hands. Knowing him, he'll surely do it. I nodded along, hiding the money in my bag.

"And as for the noble Ryuuichi-sama and Neko-sama," _how come I'm noble?_ "I will add an extra special snack set." Saikawa hands a basket and a huge pack of snacks inside.

I gulped, glancing down at the snacks in his hands. _Is that Pepero I'm seeing?_

"Uh, I'm already carrying too much, but we appreciate the sentiment." He smiles, making me frown a bit. I can carry the snack though?

"Anyway, we should go. We wouldn't want the children and the teachers to wait, right? Kota—"

"Apparently, your brother can't wait, huh?" I said, looking down at the child who has his hands on the door.

* * *

When we arrived at the meet-up place, which is at the school, Usagi excitedly greeted her playmates. I let go of her hand, allowing her but told her not to stray too far. She nodded her head and quickly went to Kirin.

"Ohayo." I looked at where the voice came from. "What a cute shirt you have, Neko-chan," Yayoi-sensei, Kirin's mother, complimented. I offered a small smile and a bow.

"Ohayo gozamaisu," I told them. "Thank you, Yayoi-sensei. You all are looking good too."

"Ohayo, Neko-chan~" Umi-sensei greeted, a bright smile on her face. She reminds me of Takuma, which is natural since she's the twins' mother. "You're so cute today~"

"You always say that to me every time you see me, Umi-sensei." I couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"Ohayo, Neko-chan!" Yukari-sensei, Midori's mother, beamed at me. "Umi is just saying the truth. You really look good with your top."

I looked down at my clothes. I might've forced Saikawa to not make me wear a dress, but he opted to the second option; a cute top. Though not really cute, but still adorable in a way. The top was off-shoulder, black in color with white small heart patterns. It's also like a crop-top, with the hem moving up and showing my midriff every time I move my arms.

It's annoying.

Nonetheless, I'm wearing it and I should just suck it up. I have nothing to do anymore.

As if Kami-sama wants to torture me more, Usaida approached with a camera in hand. "Nice, Neko-chan~ Looking good!"

"Shove off," I muttered before looking away.

(I failed to hear the faint click of a camera.)

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late."

I turned to see Kamitani carrying his younger brother, Taka, while approaching. His eyes went up and down. "What?" I asked him.

"You dressed up."

"I did _not_." I pressed, rolling my eyes. He placed Taka down, who runs away as soon as his feet step on the ground. He went towards Kotarou and Usagi, the latter calling at him with an enthusiastic wave. "Got practice, I see…"

"Yeah, and my Mom's got stuff to do. Can I just send Taka in alone?" he questioned, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Of course. Doesn't make much of a difference. Usaida will take charge of him since Yukari-sensei is handling Midori." I shrugged.

"Sorry to dump him on you guys on your day off."

"No need to apologize," Ryuuichi shook his head. "We'll take care of Taka-kun. He's in good hands."

"I'd planned to skip practice and come with you but…"

"Don't you follow us, nii-chan!"

"Well, you see how it is." He looked at Taka who was glaring at him while holding hands with Usagi and Kotarou.

"Are you two still fighting?" Ryuuichi asked softly, worried. "Just tell him you really do like him! Right, Neko?"

"I don't know, I haven't been in a fight like theirs with Usagi yet…"

Ryuuichi sweatdropped at what I said. _Okay, maybe I wasn't helping._

"But I don't especially like him."

Someone squeaked, and I could only sigh when Taka pulled Usagi and Kotarou away. "Let's go, Kotarou! Usagi!"

"Don't you go stray far or we're going to leave without you three," I warned. "I'm telling you."

Ryuuichi went after the three while Kamitani yelled, "Taka! Don't cause trouble for Kashima and Kitagawa!"

"Why can't you just go along? Your Mom can't, so like his dear brother, you should tag along."

"I told you, Taka would only make a fuss if I come along."

"He always makes a fuss." I rolled my eyes and adjusted the strap of my bag. "What's new? Whatever, we'll look after him, so you shouldn't worry—"

"I'll try to catch up."

"Hm?"

"I said, I'll try to catch up." His sharp eyes met mine. "Your hair's messy. Fix it."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered before turning my back to him. "Have fun with practice."

"Yeah."

"Let's go, guys!" Usaida announced.

* * *

As soon as we arrived at Masano Zoo, we quickly bought tickets and started to look around. It wasn't hard managing the kids are also with their parents. We stopped to look at an…

"An elephant!"

"It's an elephant!"

"You could pretty much tell by the distance," I sarcastically mumble to myself. "You couldn't mistake those huge-ass ears for something else."

"So big…"

"But… but I ain't scared!"

"Looks like Taka could enjoy the trip as well," Ryuuichi smiled as he told me. I nodded, my arms crossed as I stand between him and Usaida.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

"You look problematic, Neko."

"Nothing. I was just thinking." I softly told him. "Don't worry."

While the kids were having fun, Usaida started to take pictures for the fathers that couldn't participate. He said that that where his money will come. For some reason, I think it's not only the kids he was taking pictures of.

When we went to the tiger exhibit, as expected, the kids were terrified. They failed to notice at first that there were babies but Usaida soon did so. He ushered them to go, leaving me alone as I look eye to eye with the tiger.

"Aren't you scared, Neko-chan?"

"No, not really. The tiger won't be able to escape anyway." I said, tapping the screen that was dividing us from the animal. I didn't flinch when the huge feline almost jumped at me.

"Little shit," I muttered darkly.

"My, my. So brave, Neko-chan~"

"Shut up."

"Tigers are also cats, right?" Ryuuichi asked, looking up from crouching beside the children. "They're also felines."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Same with lions and panthers."

Ryuuichi smiled, making me stare at him in confusion. Realizing what he's doing, he laughed awkwardly. "You just kind of reminds me of a cat, Neko."

I stared at him for a minute, before looking away. "Hm."


	4. 003

" _You're now a part of the Kitagawas." I looked up to see a man with overwhelming height with even more overwhelming vibe. He has jade-green eyes, which I now realized looks the same as mine though just darker, and tanned skin. He has raven hair and a stoic expression._

 _He looks nothing alike with Ojii-chan. That means they're not related._

" _How old are you?" his deep, authoritative voice snapped me out of my trance._

" _E-Eight… I'm going to turn nine in a few months." I mumbled, fiddling with my fingers._

 _He hummed, making me squirm. Just what is with this man? He's so scary._

" _You're Neko, right?"_

" _Y-Yes…"_

" _Well, you surely reminds me of a kitten!"_

 _I looked up to see his eyes slightly softening._

 _Though I'm sure I'm not the reason._

 _It was because of the red-haired woman who asked me my name._

* * *

"You have nice hair, Neko-chan." Yayoi-sensei, out of nowhere, suddenly said. I looked up from fiddling with my phone, secretly satisfied with all the pictures I've captured of Usagi, and blinked at her.

"Eh?"

"Your hair is so long and thick. How can you manage it?" Yukari-sensei added, taking small strands of my argentine white hair while grabbing some of hers. "Mine's not even as long as yours, and it's thinner. But it's dry and so plain."

I looked at my hair. I haven't thought of it much, but now that I do, my hair sure is healthy and strong even without me trying and maintaining it. "I… don't know. I just… use shampoo?"

"We all use shampoo, Neko-chan." Umi-sensei laughs. "If you're not using conditioner or special treatment, then it must be genetics, huh?"

I nodded. "Probably."

"Though, Neko-chan, aren't you being bothered?" Yukari-sensei lets go of my hair, settling her hand back to Midori's body to support her while she's sitting in her lap. "It's really long, but you always just tie it up into a ponytail. That takes a long time."

I sighed, nodding. Sometimes, talking to mothers about stuff like these is therapeutic, to be honest. "It is. I don't know how to make a decent bun, and I never knew how to braid. It's difficult."

Usaida glances at me amusingly, before sighing as he takes Taka. "Oh well, I should fetch Ryuuichi and Kotarou. They sure are taking their time taking the lunchbox." He stood up with Taka sitting in his shoulders, before waving a hand and leaves.

Yayoi-sensei suddenly takes out a small kit, making me blink. "Then… why don't I braid your hair?"

Huh?

* * *

"Oh?~" The cherry-pink-haired man mused, earning a death glare from me. "Neko, you look nice~"

"Shut up. Yayoi-sensei is not even finished yet, dumbass." I told him, making him gasp.

"Neko-chan! Such language!" he clicked his tongue while shaking his head. I ignored him, though I did realize there were kids around.

"Don't ever repeat the word I said earlier, you kids understand?" I said. They all nod. "When you did, I'll know and I'll steal all your toys to sell them to other kids. You don't want that, do you?"

They all shook their heads rapidly.

"I don't really know if I should approve of your ways, Neko…" Ryuuichi sighed as he laid the tall lunchbox on the table. "But I agree with Usaida-san. You really look nice. You look like a fairy princess." He smiled, making me look away.

"Yeah, whatever."

Yayoi-sensei decided to put all my hair up in a braid, and I know how much of a pain in the neck it is, considering the groans I heard coming out from Yayoi-sensei. Maybe I should learn to fix my hair in various styles. Or I should make Saikawa help me sometimes.

"There! Done!" Yayoi-sensei sighed, making me do the same as well. Must have been pretty draining. "Let me look at you."

I turned, and I swear I saw her eyes gleamed. "Sorry for the bother, Yayoi-sensei. It doesn't look bad… right?"

"Neko-chan, do you consider joining the Drama Club?"

The what now? I shook my head. "No, Yayoi-sensei. Being a member of the Babysitter Club is enough for me." And to be honest, I wouldn't handle the stress and juggling between two clubs. It's just too much. Also, I hate acting. It pisses me off. I can't even act to save my life.

"Let's eat now, shall we?" Ryuuichi decided to save me from the drama teacher. I sighed, knowing I was finally safe from her grasp.

Ryuuichi started to open the lunchbox. As expected, Saikawa's cooking is always excellent. "Amazing!" Yukari-sensei gushed. "Did Saikawa-san really make all this?"

"Yes." Ryuuichi nodded, smiling a bit.

"I wonder if he'd teach me the recipe." Yayoi-sensei softly said.

"They're not just cute! They're delicious too!"

I shook my head and smile. As expected from the ever-reliable Saikawa.

* * *

I carefully pet the head of a white rabbit. "Soft," I mumbled.

 _Click!_

"Usaida."

"I'm taking pictures of the kids, Neko-chan~"

"You better be." I scowled at him. "Or I'll break that camera of yours."

"Ah, Neko-chan. There's no need to be aggressive."

I ignored him, taking my phone out before going to the camera app. I took several pictures of Usagi, before swiping left and right to delete the horrible ones. I also took pictures of the white rabbit I was petting. "You're soft," I told him… or her. I haven't check yet. "I'll remember you."

"That's very cute of you," Ryuuichi said, crouching beside me. "I never expected you to be fond of rabbits, Neko."

"I'm fond of Usagi. I thought that gives it all away."

"But Usaida—"

"Ah, not him."

He chuckled awkwardly, scratching his cheek. "Have you known Usaida-san before, Neko?"

I looked up to him. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well… aside from me, you always call people you've just met politely unless they're in the same age bracket as you, just like Kamitani. You call me by my name because we live under the same house, you call Saikawa-san without honorifics because you've known him for a long time. So that makes me think of a conclusion that you've known Usaida-san before."

I stared at him. He started to grow uncomfortable so I spoke, "You're smart."

"E-Eh? I am?"

"What. Has anyone told you before that you're stupid?"

"Not really, but—"

"You're right." I nodded. "I've known Usaida before. Actually, I met him when Obaa-san's son, Uncle, decided to form a club. The Babysitter Club. He introduces him to me. That's why I never really call him with honorifics."

"Then why did you act as you've never met him before?" he frowns.

"I don't know. I tend to do that when I'm irritated to people." I shrugged. "However, even if he's sometimes like that, Usaida _is_ reliable. Even though sometimes I wish he could die in his sleep."

"That's dark, Neko."

As if on cue, Kotarou approached his brother.

"What's wrong, Kotarou?" Ryuuichi asked him. Kotarou pointed to somewhere, making the two of us look.

"Shaggy. Old lady."

 _Mehhhh!_

"…" I'm pretty sure they're all having the same train of thought with me when they saw the sheep. I mean, it _does_ resemble Obaa-san.

"That reminds me. The chairwoman's name is Morinomiya Yoko. Yoko, as in 'little sheep'." Umi-sensei informed with her bright energy as always.

"There's nothing 'little' about the old woman except maybe her height." I murmured.

"Okay! Let's get the four of you with the old lady! Line up!"

I sighed, obliging nonetheless. Usagi and Kotarou quickly approached the sheep while Ryuuichi and I followed. Ryuuichi decided to carry Kotarou while Usagi stood between the brunette and I. The two children started to grab the sheep's wool. "Hurry up, Usaida. Before the sheep gets pissed."

"Shaggy…"

"Obaa-chan!"

"All right, all right~! Say cheese!"

* * *

"That's what my name means!" Taka pointed at a bird. I looked at where he's pointing, before sporting an amused smile.

"You know what your name means? That's nice, Taka." The boy beamed at what I said.

"Oh? There's a bird here with your onii-chan's name." Ryuuichi called, pointing to another bird.

"Falconiformes Falconidae." I softly said without looking. "Quite expected when your mother's a Science teacher. Even the birds where their names came are somehow brothers."

"That jerk's not my brother," Taka mumbled. "Kotarou, let's go over there!" he pulled the laidback boy away.

"Taka-kun!" my classmate called after him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine," Usaida assured before looking at me. "Hey, Neko-chan, do you study about birds?"

"Before." I shrugged. "It's an independent project."

"What other independent projects have you done before, Neko?" Ryuuichi asked, curious. I stood up, remembering that Usagi's with Kirin and Yayoi-sensei.

"Well, I learned sign language, made a diorama of Mt. Fuji, participated in charity events and so much more," I told them. "It's fun."

"My, you sure are a productive person, Neko-chan~" Usaida mused, making me roll my eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go. The mothers said that we'll go to the shop first before going home."

* * *

"So, we've finally arrived at the true battlefield…" Umi-sensei announced as soon as the souvenir shop came into our sight. I peered into my bag and took my wallet out. Maybe I'll take some souvenirs to give Obaa-san and Saikawa. Maybe for Usagi, a rabbit stuffed toy would be the best. And… for Kamitani…

"Don't let it break you." Yayoi-sensei's statement snapped me out of my stupor. Ryuuichi looks so dumbfounded. I quite understand him though. I never went to places like these with Usagi. Usually, she's the only one to go out with Otou-sama and I'll stay at home, probably training in the dojo. Every time they go home, Usagi would have lots and lots of souvenirs carried by the staff of the house. So I never really get to experience things like these.

Meanwhile, Kotarou's a laidback kid, he's not like the other kids who would throw a tantrum to make his parents buy something. Ryuuichi's so lucky to have him.

"Onee-chan…" I looked down to see Usagi tugging my pants. "Onee-chan, can we buy for Obaa-chan and Saikawa-san?"

"I was planning to, Usa," I told her, picking her up. Before we enter, I took a falcon toy that was displayed outside. I'll give this to Taka later after I purchase it.

"Onee-chan! Look, a tiger!" Usagi picked up a stuffed toy that looks like what she said. "Let's buy this for you!"

"Okay." I nodded. I also took a rabbit one, one sheep keychain for Saikawa, a sheep toy for Obaa-san and a falcon one for Kamitani.

After purchasing all of it, we went out of the store. The other mothers are already finished, so they were waiting for me and Usagi.

"Neko!" I blinked in confusion when Ryuuichi turned to me with panic in his eyes. "Taka-kun's missing!"

* * *

" _The zoo is now closing._ "

"Oh shit," I cursed. Ryuuichi clearly heard me, but since the kids weren't around because they're with the mothers, he didn't scold me this time. "We have to hurry up."

" _We ask all patrons to make sure you have all your belongings and be careful on your way out of the park. Thank you for coming to see us today._ "

"Hey, Usaida have asked the staff to help, right?"

"Yeah!" Ryuuichi nodded. "Taka-kun! Where are you?!"

"NII-CHANNNNNNNN!"

"There!" I pointed. Ryuuichi ran ahead of me, so I followed.

"A man shouldn't cry just because he got lost. Idiot." A familiar voice stopped me. Is that…?

"I-I wasn't cryin'!"

"Taka-kun! Kamitani!" Ryuuichi called while running towards them. I sighed in relief and took out my phone.

"Hey, Usaida. Tell the other people we found the brat. No need to worry anymore."

"Roger, Neko-chan~"

I hung up after, pocketing my phone as I approach them. "Seriously. Next time, tell us before you ran off to somewhere, will you? You made the others worry."

 _WHACK!_

"Go on, say you're sorry!"

Surprisingly, unlike the usual impending banter between them, Taka only sniffled. "Ow…"

"Kamitani! You don't need to hit him!"

"Come on," I sighed. I took out a handkerchief and rubbed the loud boy's nose. "There. Don't ever do it again, Taka. It won't do anyone good, especially for Ryuuichi's heart. He got really worried, you know?"

Taka looked up to me with his small eyes, before looking down again. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Forgiven," I hummed, ruffling his hair. "Just don't do it again."

I met Kamitani's sharp eyes which, for some reason, look so probing. I raised a brow. He shook his head, "Nothing. Taka's just not really the sort of kid who'll apologize with soft talking."

"I have my own way with kids," I told him before standing up. "Let's go home?"

Ryuuichi smiled warmly, "Yeah, home."

"Goodbye!" The mothers waved their hands. We did the same before turning to start walking.

"I'm glad you're here though." Ryuuichi started talking. Kamitani looked at him while I took out my phone to check messages.

* * *

 **FROM: SEIJURO-BAKA  
TO: HIME-CHAN**

 _Tadao told me that your Father tried to call you, why didn't you answer?_

* * *

I sighed in annoyance.

* * *

 **FROM: HIME-CHAN  
TO: SEIJURO-BAKA**

 _Didn't I specifically told you to use the phone in the house? Why did he call me in my own personal phone?_

* * *

"Neko?"

"Hm?" I looked up and saw Ryuuichi's concerned face. "What."

"You look distressed. Is there something wrong?" he asked, his brows scrunching down in worry.

"It's nothing," I shook my head. I returned my eyes to my phone and frowned when I saw Seijuro's reply. _What the hell._

* * *

 **FROM: SEIJURO-BAKA  
TO: HIME-CHAN**

 _Hey, I didn't do anything wrong. I just did what you told me to. Who knew he's going to call you in your phone instead of the phone in your grandmother's house?_

* * *

Impossible. He's not the sort of person who would call me—

"My old lady found me in practice and hit me in the head."

"Serves you right."

"Neko!"

I scoffed, turning my head away. "What, it's just true. Taka was noticeably different while we're out. He seems to be having fun, but I know he wants Kamitani or his mom around."

"That's… very perceptive of you, Neko." Ryuuichi chuckles.

"Nii-chan… I…"

We all stopped to listen.

"… Stupid nii-chan…"

"… I love you a lot."

"Idiot." Kamitani huffed, looking away. "I don't particularly hate you either."

"And cut."

"Cut?" Ryuuichi asked. When he turned his head, he suddenly yelled— "E-Eh?! Neko, why are you filming us?!"

"Blackmail material." I mused, pocketing my phone. "Kamitani looks so shy back there."

"Well, I guess even he gets bashful sometimes." The gentle housemate of mine smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean? Besides, your little brother is way too in love with you." Kamitani faced me, "While your sister is scared of you. Even the other brats are starting to do so."

"Shut up. You're just jealous because Taka listens to me more. And you're one to talk. You always use your fist."

"What did you say—"

We were cut off when Ryuuichi burst out laughing. We both shot him a look. "Ryuuichi, are you okay?" I asked him, while Kamitani only eyed him.

"I-It's nothing…" he gets rid of a tear. "It's just so funny seeing you two arguing."

I gave the stoic boy beside me a glance. "Do we look like comedians?"

"The only hilarious thing I see is you."

"Why you fucker—"

"Neko, language!"

* * *

"Here," I pushed the falcon toy into his chest. I told Ryuuichi to go ahead with Usagi, who's awake before they went ahead because I have to give Kamitani the souvenir. "It's for Taka and you. He's been eyeing it when we're in the shop."

He eyed the toy, and then me… "How much do I owe you?"

"It's not needed," I waved my hand. "Just accept this. Taka will love it. Though you can use it? I don't know for what, but whatever."

"… Thanks, I guess."

"Welcome, birdie."

"Shut up."

* * *

 _Sniff, sniff…_

"Kamitani."

 _Ah, what divine smell…_

"What do you want?"

"You see…" I fiddled with my fingers while looking sideward, which I kind of regret because I can see several girls and boys looking our way. "Well…"

"Spit it out, Kitagawa." He sighed, facing me. "What is it?"

"Well, accept all the chocolates that the girls will give you, can you?" I whispered to him, scooting closer to him. I ignored the startled gasps around us. "And if you refuse, just remember that I have the video."

 _Chocolates…_

"So that's what you meant when you said 'blackmail material'." His eyes narrowed. "What about Kashima? He'll surely receive chocolates as well."

"I don't need blackmail to make him give it to me." I huffed, straightening my posture. "He's nice."

"Whatever, Kitagawa," he sighed, looking back to what schoolwork he's doing. "Do whatever with that video."

"Okay," I shrugged, turning around. "Lots of your fangirls will surely love it. I bet they'll see a crack of that kuudere slash tsundere mask of yours. And then they'll start to build up the courage to confess to you and ask you out and then—"

"You sure are talkative today, Kitagawa," I heard him heave a sigh. "Okay, fine. I'll accept the chocolates and give it to you."

"Glad we made a deal, Kamitani," I sent him a grin before returning to my seat.

"Neko, what did you talk about with Kamitani?" Ryuuichi asked, his warm and gentle eyes blinking at me. Such a cinnamon roll. "Did you two argue again?"

"No, we didn't," I huffed, taking a seat in front of him. "Seriously, what do you take me for?"

"When we're with Kamitani, you two always argue." He tilted his head while smiling. "But usually, when there are other people around aside the three of us, you're aloof and quiet. It's funny, Neko, but it's alright." He looked at me in the eye. "You look happy."

"Shut up, you sentimental cinnamon roll."

"E-Eh?"

* * *

"I need to go to Obaa-san's office," I told Ryuuichi, hoisting my bag up. "I'll go to the daycare after. I won't take long."

"Okay." He nodded, smiling. "I'll tell Usagi."

Kamitani approached me, "What about these chocolates?" we both looked at the boxes he has in his arms. "Where should I put it?"

"Let's bring it to Saikawa, he'll know what to do," I told him. "Give me some, I'll help you."

"No need," he stepped back. "I can handle it."

"And they say chivalry is dead," I mused. "Well, my fair gentleman, shall we go?"

"Just shut up and let's go," he told me, making me chuckle. I took his bag from his seat, in which he was about to protest.

"Oh, shush," I said. "You're going to practice, right? After going to the office, you go straight there. It'll be a hassle if you have to return here."

He looked away and started to walk. Majority of the class are already gone, so I won't have to bother with his pesky fangirls. That's not saying the same with the girls from the other classes though. I try to ignore most of them, but some are actually trying my patience.

" _What the hell? Kitagawa and Kamitani-kun? Not a good sight…"_

" _It's so obvious she's trying to gather attention. She lives with Kashima-kun under the same roof and now she's with Kamitani?"_

All right, what now?

I frowned to myself. "Is this how bitchy the girls are here in Morinomiya?" I said to myself, not realizing at first I said it out loud.

Silence ensued.

"Not really, Kitagawa." Kamitani's voice made me turn to him. "Though some are just really nasty."

"Pft—" I managed to cover my mouth before looking away.

* * *

"Here's your sleeping pills," Obaa-san laid a bottle of pills on her table. I took it and quickly shoved it into my bag, earning a look of disapproval from her. Used to it, I just ignored her. "You're still having problems sleeping, huh? But you always wake up before the sun rises."

"It's a habit I can't rid of," I told her, looking up from arranging my bag. "I'll go ahead, Obaa-san. Have a peaceful day."

"Neko-sama, what about these chocolates Hayato-sama has gotten for you?"

"Geez, Saikawa, when you say it like that, it sounds weird." I rubbed my temples. "Kamitani got those chocolates from his admirers. Since it would be a waste because he doesn't like anything sweet, I asked him to give it all to me instead. Feel free to use the chocolates for tonight's dessert, Saikawa."

"If you would like, Neko-sama," he bowed. I nodded and started to reach for the knob—

"Your Father called, but you didn't answer, Neko," Obaa-san's words stopped me. "Why is that?"

"I… I didn't answer in time," I sighed. What's the point of this? She knows I'm lying.

"… Very well."

I closed the door as I left.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ah, Neko!" his tone is scolding, but I didn't pay him any attention, as my focus is now to a guy I've never met before.

"Oh, I'm Yagi Tomoya from—"

"Whatever, just get away from my sister." I cut him off, fully entering the daycare. I grabbed my apron from Ryuuichi's hands and laid my bag at the corner. "I don't want some stranger telling my sister how cute she is."

"Wow, Neko, I never thought of you as someone overprotective."

"Ryuuichi, I don't know what you're talking about," I answered, putting my ridiculously long hair up in a bun. Ugh, I really should cut it short. "What's that guy's purpose here, anyway?"

"He said he wants to be a member." The brunette informed me. I stopped from battling with my hair to glance at the stranger. As if sensing my eyes, he looked up at me from talking to the kids and smiled at me.

"I never knew that there's a pretty member of the Babysitter Club." He said, his smile still on his face. He then returns to talking to Kotarou.

 _What an ass-kisser…_

"Kotarou… you're so… how do I put it…"

 _DRIP DRIP DRIP…_

"What the hell…?" I mumbled, looking at where the blood from his nose drops.

"Hold it, club applicant!" Someone suddenly yelled as they slide the door open. Looking up, I saw Inomata with a horrified expression. _Club applicant?_ Must be this Yagi guy.

"Ah, your nose is bleeding. I'm going to get tissues!" Ryuuichi volunteered, quickly standing up to take napkins. Ugh, who nosebleeds in this time, anyway?

In the side of my eye, I saw Usaida waking up from his slumber, making me sigh. This guy never wastes a chance to sleep, huh?

"I was right," another voice chimed in, making his appearance as he stands beside Inomata. "You can't join this club, Tomoya."

"Who are you?" I asked, raising a brow. What's with today and people coming here?

"I'm Nezu Chuukichi from Class A."

"Woah, wait a minute," I raised a hand. "If you're from Class A, and this guy is your friend," I pointed at Yagi. "Then does that mean he's in Class A, too?" The boy with the bangs nodded. I glanced at Inomata who blinked back. "So what's with you Class A students and you seem to love it here?"

"Wait," Ryuuichi cut in, making me look at him. "Nezu? You mean the "aloof, handsome, second-best-grades-in-his-class" Nezu-kun?"

I gave him a deadpan look, "Ryuu, are you listening to the girls again?"

"I-I didn't mean to! They were being loud! But not really loud—"

"I get it," I waved my hand dismissively while nodding. "You don't need to explain, Ryuuichi." _I feel you…_

"What are you doing here, Chuukichi?" Yagi asked, his voice muffled because he's wiping his nose.

"I came to check on you," he told his friend. "To be honest, you're too much of a child-loving deviant to be a babysitter."

…

"Child…" Inomata blinked.

"… loving…" I tilted my head.

"… deviant?" Ryuuichi finished.

…

"E-EHHHHH?! E-E-Everyone, get over here!" Ryuuichi ushered the children, making them hide behind him and Usaida who, apparently, is still clueless about what's happening.

"Oh," I nodded in realization. "So you're a pedophile."

"No! That's not it!" Yagi denied instantly. "It's not like that! I just love little kids the way normal people do!"

"Getting a nosebleed from poking a child's cheek isn't considered 'normal', Yagi," I told him, inspecting my nails. They're getting long.

"What she said," nodded Nezu.

"No! It's… oh! Right! I just ate too much of those girls' Valentine's chocolates!" The child-loving deviant reasoned, holding a finger up while smiling.

I watched as Nezu approached Yagi, before crouching before him, "You had to give it all back after Inomata-san warned you, remember? Don't lie with a smile and a still-bleeding nose. It's scary."

"That's really low, Yagi." I shook my head.

"Come on, let's go." Nezu pulled him up and went to the door. "Sorry for the disturbance." He apologized to us.

"Wait, Chuukichi!" his friend exclaimed. He glanced at the children, before somberly smiling. "Well… I guess I might just cause trouble for you guys. I won't join the club, but I hope you'll let me come by and poke your cheeks from time to time."

"Sure, maybe in a while. It is pretty fun." Usaida chuckles, poking Midori's cheek.

"No!" I stood up and pushed him along with his friend. "Absolutely not. I can't afford to have a pervert in the same breathing space with my younger sister."

Yagi looked down at me, and to my surprise, flashed a smile. I watched in horror as his hands raised and reach to my… cheeks. "What fluffy cheeks you have, Kitagawa-chan. You are not just pretty, but you're also cute~"

What.

The.

Hell.

"AH! YAGI-KUN!" Ryuuichi shot up and quickly pulled me away from the pervert's grasp. "N-Neko doesn't like it when people touch her."

Tension rise inside the daycare and I can feel Ryuuichi's trembling as he holds me in the arms. Sighing, I shimmied out of his hands. "Don't worry, Ryuu. I won't kill him."

And then, as if it's something that really bothered him (which isn't surprising considering his age), Taka shot up a question, "Would I bleed if I ate chocolate too?"

"No—"

"Yes, you would." I cut Ryuuichi off, earning a reaction from him. "Especially at night. It's bad. That's what happens to bad kids who don't listen to their parents and older siblings. Do you kids want that?"

They all looked at me horrified, before shaking their heads.

"Though in this case, chocolate isn't to blame here." I heard Nezu muttering.

"But I wanna eat chocolate!" Taka exclaimed, his cheeks puffing. I raised a brow. "… P-Please?"

"I wanna eat chocolate too!" the other children chimed in.

"I know what today is!" Kirin said in her usual manner. "Today is chocolate day."

"It's actually _Valentine's Day_ but that's alright."

"No!" we all turned to face Inomata, whose face darkened. "The giving of chocolates on school grounds today is prohibited! I can't stand people who don't follow school rules!"

"Yet you still haven't managed to knock," I told her, massaging my temples. "Oh well, people have their flaws."

"Neko…" Ryuuichi sighed beside me.

"Instead…" Inomata added, making me stop. "If you can wait until tomorrow, I'll bring you the most delicious chocolate I can."

I hid a small smile. _Oh well…_


	5. 004

"Kitagawa-chan, aren't you cold?"

I shot Usokawa a look, raising a brow, "Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? Unlike girls, you boys don't wear pants. Just wearing shorts first thing in the morning?" I glanced down at his bare legs. "Poor thing."

"A-Ah, Kitagawa-chan, don't look down there!"

I gave him a disgusted glare, "When you say it like that, it sounds so off." I told him before approaching Kamitani and Ryuuichi. "Yo."

"Oh, N-Neko!" Ryuuichi greeted, while Kamitani just gave me a nod. "W-What are you talking about with Usokawa?"

"Nothing important." I waved it off. "You guys holding on?"

"B-Barely," Ryuu shuddered, hugging himself and sticking his legs close to each other to keep warm. "Lucky you, N-Neko. The girls are to wear pants while boys wear shorts instead." He eyed the blue pants I'm wearing with mild jealousy.

"Hm." I nodded, "Lucky me."

"Please don't rub it on our faces, Kitagawa-chan!"

I inwardly grimace. What's with them cutting in our conversation, anyway? I sighed when I notice some of the girls' hostile glares. Thankfully, majority of my girl classmates still have some common sense, so they know that I'm not some harlot who's trying to take Ryuuichi and Kamitani's attention from them (that is if they have any in the first place). "I'm not talking to you guys."

"Y-You're acting so calm, Kamitani. A-Aren't you cold?" Ryuuichi asked the sharp-eyed boy, making me look at him.

"I'm freezing to death." Was what Kamitani simply replied.

"Then act cold! What are you, a cyborg?!" one of the boys told him.

The boys were busy bantering while the girls huddled on the other side of the field. Actually, I was the only girl that was on the boys' side. I don't really know how to mingle with them since I was more used to deal with guys.

"Ryuu-chan~ Neko-chan~"

"Oh?" Ryuu and I turned to see Usaida waving his hand at us, along with the kids in some cart whatsoever.

"It's Ryuu!"

"Neko-onee-chama!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Ryuu!"

"What are you doing here?" Ryuuichi asked as we approach. Kamitani stayed back, just watching.

"Oh well, just taking a walk," the pinkette shrugs, leaning at the handle of the cart while crossing his legs.

"Let us out!" Taka yelled, followed by Takuma,

"Let out!"

"Please let us out!" Kirin said with a small pout.

Usaida obliged with a sigh, and like rowdy animals, the kids ran out of the cart and went straight to Ryuu and I. "Neko-onee-chama!" Kirin beamed at me with Usagi at her side. "You're wearing something different today!"

"It's our P.E time," I softly explained to them, crouching down. The two girls quickly swarmed me with their small bodies, making me chuckle. "You two cold? Even with thick clothes?"

"Onee-chan looks cold," Usagi mumbled, burying her head into my chest. "But onee-chan loves the cold."

"Onee-chama loves the cold?" Kirin frowned up at me, making me blink. "But onee-chama! You'll get sick when it's too cold!"

"I'm aware, silly," I told her, ruffling her hair for a bit to not mess with her pigtails. "I'll be careful, don't worry."

Ryuu and Usaida are busy conversing, so I busied myself with asking the two girls. "Onee-chan, Otou-chan said that you should le-le…"

"Lessen?"

"Hm." My raven-haired sister nodded, "Lessen the chocolates, he said."

I forced a nod. "You noticed that I don't eat many chocolates, right? Obaa-san already warned me."

( _"I'll drown you in a pool of mouthwash, Neko, if you don't stop gobbling up on the chocolates. You don't want your teeth getting broken because of all those sweets."_ )

"Honestly, they are like animals." I heard Usaida sighing, making me turn to him.

"We're not animals!—" Taka denied.

"Taka, you're named after a bird," I told him.

"—Stupid Usaida!" Taka turns to me, his face flushed. "Baka, it's just a name!" I stared at him. "… S-Sorry."

"Stupid Usaida!"

"Stupid!"

"Stupid, stupid!"

"Then, what about this," Usaida started, his face darkening. "You little kids can get kidnapped by some weird old man, locked up in a dark place where no one will hear you scream and then gobbled up whole!"

In no time, the kids were looking at Usaida in horror. "Usaida-san!" Ryuu scolded. "You're frightening them." In that, he ushered the kids closer to him. I raised my brow in amusement. Sneaky move. He's obviously cold and was feeling warm because of the kids. "But there _are_ more scary people around these days. Make sure you never go off with strangers, okay, kids?"

"Hai!~" the kids simultaneously answered.

"Still, it's nice to see young people with so much energy," Usaida remarked, looking at our class. "In shorts even… just looking at you makes _me_ cold," he continued, but then, his eyes strayed to me. "Lucky Neko, though. You're wearing pants, huh?"

"Only the boys wear shorts," I informed, shrugging. "The girls get to wear pants."

"Oi, Kashima!" Our male classmates called.

Ryuu startled, before turning to look at them, "Sorry, I guess we're being a bother." He turns back to the children. "Usaida-san, class is about to start. I don't want to be a bother, so could you take—"

"What are you talking about?"

"E-Eh?"

"We're classmates, remember? You're not a bother at all. So—"

I clutched Kirin and Usagi's hands tightly.

"—just give us one of those natural heat packs already!"

In a spur of the moment, the natural heat pack chasing started. Kirin and Usagi quickly latched onto my limbs, while the other kids spread out. Kotarou is in Ryuu's back, while Taka quickly came to Kamitani. Kazuma hid behind Usaida's legs whereas Ryuu is pulling two boys away from him. That leaves Takuma—

Kazuma was running to my direction, so I bend down and spread my arms wide. Quickly, he encircles his chubby arms around my neck as I rose. And then, I met Usokawa's glasses-covered eyes.

"Fu—Shove off."

"Roger, Kitagawa-chan!"

"Where's Takuma?" I asked the timid toddler, making him look at me in the face.

"I-I… d-don't… know…!" and then he started to cry again. I sighed, patting him in the back.

"Taku-kun, come back!" I heard Ryuu calling after the energetic twin. I turned my head and saw Takuma's small form disappearing off as the bushes swallowed his body. Why the hell is he in there anyway?

Just then, a suspicious-looking guy suddenly appeared at where Takuma seemingly is, making Ryuuichi gasp in shock. "Neko, hold Kotarou for me!"

"'Kay," I mumbled, finding myself struggling with two kids in my arms.

"Taka, out of the way," I heard Kamitani saying. In my peripheral, Taka scooted back while his older brother took his left shoe off.

"Let that kid go!"

Kamitani threw his shoe.

In a blink of an eye, the man holding Takuma collapsed. I winced at the impact Kamitani's shoe made on the man's head. "Nice aim," Usaida commented, placing his hand above his eyes to look better.

"Will you teach me that, senpai?" I asked the stoic boy with a small grin.

"Don't call me senpai. That's so creepy." He told me before walking towards Ryuu who for some reason looks shocked. I put Kotarou and Kazuma down with a sigh. Looks like they're eating nutritiously.

"Neko-chan," I faced Usaida. "Can you help me return the kids to the cart? The time for their walk is over." I blinked before nodding. I approached the cart and put Kazuma, Kirin, Kotarou, and Usagi inside. "Thanks, Neko-chan~"

"Okay," all heads snapped to the direction of the newcomer; our P.E teacher. "We'll be running a ten-kilo marathon today. Kashima, Kamitani, Kitagawa; you three can join in once you get back."

"What?! No fair!" I heard some of our classmates complaining.

"Neko," Ryuuichi called. "We'll be bringing him to the infirmary. Feel free to come back ahead to the class."

I looked down to the man they're carrying and frowned. "No," I said, which made them stop and look at me. Sighing, I fixed his shades and face mask. "Let's just bring him to the daycare. It's nearer anyway."

* * *

"Sorry about all the fuss. I'm Takuma and Kazuma's father, Mamizuka Kousuke."

I sat silently between Kamitani and Ryuuichi, looking up at the clock. We won't be considered ditching class, right? The teacher was aware we have something important to do.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were their father so I jumped to an awful conclusion…"

"You did look really suspicious. Sorry."

"I thought of the same as Kamitani. I'm sorry." I blandly told him.

"Kamitani. Neko." Ryuu scolded us two. "But… why were you wearing the sunglasses, hat, and mask?" he returned to the man with a confused look.

"What, you guys don't know?" Usaida gapes at us.

"I know," I rolled my eyes. "He's an up-and-coming actor."

"He is." Usaida nodded. "I'm surprised, Neko-chan. You don't strike me as someone who likes celebrities."

I shrugged, "I really don't."

"Anyway, he does commercials," Usaida said, clinging to the main topic. "You guys haven't watched any of it?"

"Sorry, I haven't." Ryuuichi apologized.

"Never seen 'em." Kamitani blandly added.

"I didn't want someone seeing me and causing a scene. So I came by dressing like that to check on the kids… but it seems I thought too highly of myself…" The handsome man looks so ashamed of what he did and settled himself on a corner. He resembles me of a blond character of a particular anime.

"No! Um, we're just really ignorant! I'm sure most people recognize you as an actor? Right, Usaida-san? Neko?"

"Why are you asking me?" I frowned at him.

"Well, I recognize you, at least. You're Takuma and Kazuma's Papa!" Usaida not so helpfully said.

"I'm so embarrassed, I could die," The actor whimpered to himself. Kazuma must've taken after him.

"But if you came to check on them, does that mean you don't have to work today?" Ryuuichi asked, startling when the man turns to him abruptly.

"The truth is… this is my first day off in six months."

"SIX MONTHS?!"

"Well, isn't that hard," I mumbled.

"The truth is that I was hoping to spend the day having real father-son time with Takuma and Kazuma. But the two of them just wanted to play in the daycare room. They won't call me Papa either. I think they might just think of me as some weird old guy who comes to play with them from time to time!" He told us, his eyes glistening because of impending tears.

"That's not true! Taku-kun introduced you to us as his father!" Ryuuichi informed him

"Really?" Mamizuka-san asked, still in his place from the corner of the room.

"Really! If you have the day off, why don't you stay here and play with them today? I think they'd enjoy that too. Right, Usaida-san?" the brunette turned to the sole daycare staff.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that too." Usaida looked up from watching Midori. Seriously, these two gives me the real 'father-daughter' vibes.

"R-Really? You think they would like that?"

I glanced up at the clock for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. When will this end…?

"They definitely would." Ryuuichi nodded to prove his point.

"Well, if you insist…"

I looked up at the clock again. Well, only minutes passed by, so I guess I shouldn't be worried.

"You braided your hair."

"Huh?" I turned and saw Kamitani eyeing the long braid laid on my shoulder. I touched it reflexively, wondering.

"Yeah… well, it's been pretty annoying." I shrug, looking down on my hair.

"Then why don't you just cut it off?"

"… they say it's a waste."

"Why would you care about what others say? That's not like you." he scowled, making me roll my eyes.

"Someone special for me said it, that's why I didn't cut my hair, dumbass," I muttered the last part, not wanting Ryuuichi to hear. He really hates it when I cuss.

He stares at me for a moment, before looking away, "Whatever you say, idiot."

"Wha—"

" _UWAAAH!_ "

"Maybe I'll go after all."

"Wait! Kazuma-kun just doesn't like being held by people he doesn't know very well!" Ryuuichi stated, trying to be consoling to no avail.

"You're not really helping, you know," Kamitani said. I nodded, agreeing with the sharp-eyed boy.

"E-Eh? A-Anyway, if you give up and go home now, it will only enlarge the gap between you! Is that what you want?"

"What he said," I said, picking at my nails. I should really cut them.

"Of course not…" Mamizuka-san turned, and for some reason, I'm not really surprised to see him crying.

"Then to make up for all the time you've spent away, you should spend the whole day acting like a real father to them. I'll help you!" Ryuuichi told the actor, determined.

"By the way, these kids are seeing the worst possible side of a father. Is that okay?" Kamitani cut in, making me look up. My eyes drifted then to the actor. Oh well… not all families are alike.

"Ko-kun's a crybaby!"

"So lame!"

"Not cool at all!"

"Well, this is good. This is a good chance for them to learn about how adults can be flawed." All turned to Usaida who was making himself rather comfortable at the side of the room. Sighing, I scooted near him and pulled his ear. "Ow!"

"Don't even think about sleeping, you dolt," I warned. "The problem hasn't been solved yet, mister. Get up before I make you."

"Yes, yes, master." He sighed before sitting up.

* * *

"Hold on tight, Takuma!" the actor gently said to his energetic son, while the timid one watches from the side.

"Takuma…"

The two turns to Kazuma.

"… _Give Takuma back!_ "

* * *

"Okay, maybe that was a fail."

"That _was_ a fail, Ryuu."

* * *

This time, Ryuuichi participated in making Kazuma think that Mamizuka-san isn't harmless at all.

"See? There's nothing to be scared of." The brunette convinces the timid twin. Taka and Kotarou were riding Mamizuka-san as he crawls on all fours around the floor.

It obviously didn't work when all Kazuma did was hide behind Usaida while grasping Takuma's hand rather tightly.

* * *

"This better be done fast because I'm not a fan of ditching classes."

"Upsy-daisy! So high!"

Midori looks quite entertained to me.

But…

All turned to Kazuma who was crying in protest as he looks at the two.

* * *

"This is proving to be a problem."

"Geez, that took you what? Minutes? And don't sleep!"

* * *

"Clackety-clack! Clackety-clack!" Mamizuka-san and Taka simultaneously said, stopping in front of Kirin. "Pulling in to the station! Come on boa—"

I facepalmed when Kazuma pulled the girl away from his father. "Scary!"

 _... Scary?_

* * *

"Swords! What about playing swords?"

"You sure about that?"

* * *

" _UWAAAAAH!"_

* * *

"…"

"I don't want to say 'I told you so' but… oh well."

* * *

"I didn't know Kazuma hated him that much," Usaida whispered to us, our eyes sometimes drifting to the man at the corner. "Maybe we should just give it up?"

"Usaida-san! He can hear us!"

"I think it's your son Kazuma who has the problem, to be honest," I said. "And that's funny because I thought that you two get along the most since you two both are timid."

"Neko!"

"What?" I frowned in confusion. "You said he can hear us."

"It's okay, Ryuuichi-kun." We all turned to the man. "It's clear that Takuma and Kazuma are having fun with you here every day. I think I'm going to head home for now." He stood up and approached the twins. "Kazuma, Takuma, sorry to interrupt your fun with everyone. I'm gonna head home and wait for you there," he smiled. "Have lots of fun, okay?"

After dressing himself up again with his disguise, he bid goodbye. "Well, Usaida-kun, Ryuuichi-kun, Hayato-kun, Neko-chan," the actor waved his hand. "Please continue to take good care of my sons."

The man leaves, and with a sigh, I faced the twins who looked up at me with same brown eyes. "Well? You don't want to chase after your Papa? It might be the last time you're going to see him for the next six months, you know?"

"Ah, Neko, the last part wasn't really necessary—!"

* * *

"Can I have a photograph?"

"I need to take a selfie!"

"He's really famous." Absentmindedly said Kamitani. I looked up at him and then to the twin he's holding. Based on the clothes, it's Takuma he's holding. They were both crying so they're really similar-looking now.

"Yeah." I shrugged, looking back to the man who was forcing his way towards us. I hugged myself against the cold. Is it me or it's just colder now?

The chaos stopped when a whistle sounded from out of nowhere.

"All right, folks!" I looked up to where the voice came. There was Umi-sensei who was standing on some sort of box, holding a picture frame of… Obaa-san? "If you don't get back to class right now, you all will be held back a year! This is a warning from the chairwoman!" informed the energetic P.E teacher with a bright smile.

In instant, the swarm of girls quickly dissipated. I lowly whistled, "Obaa-san sure is a feared woman."

"You took after her in that aspect," Kamitani said, making me glower at him.

"Are you okay?" I heard Ryuuichi asking the actor. He looks quite taken aback of what happened, but when he saw Ryuuichi, he smiled. Kamitani and I followed the brunette.

"Ohayo, Umi-sensei." I bowed towards the teacher.

"Uh, Umi-chan?" Mamizuka-san stood up and faced his wife.

"Sorry, Kousuke-kun. Usaida explained the gist of the situation." Usaida waves at us from behind the teacher, along with some kids. Usagi and Kirin quickly latched onto my limbs. "It's probably my fault why Kazuma is afraid of you."

* * *

It turns out, the trio were watching movies where Mamizuka-san starred, and the latest one they watched had him as a kidnapper. I couldn't blame Kazuma though. His acting must've been really convincing.

"Thank you, Neko-chan."

I blinked as Mamizuka-san smiles down at me. "What for, Mamizuka-san?"

"Ryuuichi-kun told me that you're the one who gave the twins a push, that's why they want to chase after me. If-If you don't mind me asking, what did you say to them?" he blinks at me.

"… I told them that it may be the last time you'll see each other. It worked so… there's that." I shrugged. I looked away but returned my eyes to him when I felt him staring. "Is there something on my face?"

"You… you just look like someone I know." He smiled, shaking his head. "You must've looked like her when she was younger, but that's impossible. You aren't relatives… unless…"

I met Kamitani's eyes who coincidentally glanced at me.

"Do you know Fujiwara Hiromi?"

I looked away. "I don't, Mamizuka-san."

* * *

"Oh yes! School vacation!"

"To be honest, I'm more excited about the vacation than graduation."

"We're just moving up, we're still at the same school."

I couldn't help but agree with my classmates. To be honest, it wasn't much needed. Majority of the students are still staying at Morinomiya and only a handful moved out and went to other schools.

"Kitagawa-chan!" I looked up and saw Higa, one of the less annoying guys from our class. "What are you going to do now that it's vacation?"

"Sleep." I told him blandly. "Or maybe do something productive. Like an independent project,"

"Eh? But don't we do those only in elementary—"

"At least it's productive."

"O-Okay."

"Neko!" I turned and saw Ryuuichi waving at us. "Let's go to the daycare!"

I nodded. "I have to go," I told my classmate before sprinting towards Ryuu and Kamitani.

"Inomata-san is already going to the daycare," Ryuu informed with a smile. "We should go too."

"Kitagawa," I looked up to meet Kamitani's sharp light green irises. "Here." he threw something.

"Wha—"

I looked down to my hands to see a yakisoba bread. I looked back up at him in confusion.

"I know you're hungry. You keep holding your stomach while in the ceremony." I blinked at him, making him scowl. "What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. "I didn't know you were looking at me,"

"I didn't. Ryuuichi and some of the guys pointed it out."

I showed him a small teasing smile, raising the bread in front of him, "Though you're such a sweetheart that you even gave me a bread?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Slipping on my running shoes, I looked back at Saikawa, "You do know it's not necessary for you to wake up the same time as mine, right?"

"In order to ensure you're safe, Neko-sama." He told me. "Because you do know that it's also unnecessary for you to wake up this early, don't you?"

"The sun is going to rise any sooner." I huffed, pushing back my hair. "It's okay."

"Very well, I'll make breakfast as you run around the neighborhood, Neko-sama."

"Okay," I nodded, opening the door. " _Itikimasu_."

"Be careful, Neko-sama."

I put on my wireless Bluetooth earphones, starting to jog at the same time. Some people are already awake at this hour, but I either greet or just smile at them.

Maybe I should stop by at a convenience store? Those are probably open at this hour. And one's just nearby.

Making up my mind, I turned left and bumped into someone I never expected.

"Oof!"

"Kitagawa?"

"Kamitani?"

He looks down at me with a contemplative expression, making me tilt my head. I saw how his eyes wandered to my outfit. "… why are you wearing a sports bra?"

"Because… I'm running?" I looked up at him, frowning slightly.

"I know."

"Then why are you asking me that question?"

He glared at me, though it wasn't hostile. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the convenience store." I told him, fiddling with my hair. Maybe I really should cut it short. "I got thirsty. And I was craving for some ramen too. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure." He nodded without a beat, following me as I start walking. "Where's Kashima?"

"Ryuu's still asleep." I informed. "He'll probably wake sooner or later."

"Kashima told me before that you wake up in ungodly hours and then just run around until the sun rise."

"It's because I got nothing else to do." I shrugged, walking a bit faster when I saw the convenience store. "Hurry up, slowpoke. Gotta buy those cup noodles!"

"Will you wait?" I heard him grumbling. We entered the store and I quickly went straight ahead to the ramen section while Kamitani went for the drinks. "Kitagawa!" I heard him calling my name.

"Yeah?" I asked, drumming my fingers across the different varieties of instant noodles.

"What kind of drink do you want?"

I told him my preferred drink and took one final cup, turning around to go to the counter. "Kamitani, you're done?"

"I'm already here." said Kamitani. Apparently, he's done purchasing the drinks. He eyed the stuff I have in my arms before raising them back to my eyes, uplifting a brow. "Are you going to eat all of that?"

"I'm craving ramen," I told him as if that answered everything.

"Whatever you say, midget." There was a faint tick. "Just pay for your ramen and let's go."

"Do you really have to call me 'midget', birdie?" I said, dropping the contents of my arms into the counter. Taking out my wallet, I pulled out some bills and waited for the cashier to finish.

"That'll be—"

"Nezu?" I blinked as soon as I recognize the mass of black hair. Especially with bangs that _long_. "You work here?"

"Kitagawa?" he stares at me. "You're a member of the Babysitter Club."

"I am." I nodded, watching as he puts my ramen collection into a plastic bag. "I didn't know you're a working student."

"That's not surprising," I heard Kamitani saying. "You don't really give a damn about other people."

"Hush, birdie." I gave him a sarcastic smile before handing Nezu money. He quickly gave me the change. "Thank you, Nezu."

"Welcome. Come back here again if you want something to buy."

"I will." I waved my hand before turning around, pushing Kamitani out of the store. "Hurry up, birdie."

"Stop calling me 'birdie'."

"Oh, but your name is from a bird though?"

"Yes, and yours is from a cat." He retorted, turning to me with a scowl.

"And so?" I raised a brow, crossing my arms. "You'll call me what? Kitty? Kitten? Pus—"

Before I could finish saying the word, he swiftly placed his calloused hand on my mouth. "Don't say it, you idiot." He warned. "Don't _even_ think about it."

I rolled my eyes. What a prude.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Obaa-san's ever-present scowl greeted me as I enter the kitchen. Saikawa informed me that he left my breakfast at the island counter. "Ryuuichi is sick. Come help me."

"Sick? Ryuuichi?" I frowned, putting my earphones down the counter along with the plastic bag. "That's odd."

"He can get sick too, Neko. He's not like you who grew immune to sickness."

"It's a perk growing up in Hokkaido, I guess. It's _always_ cold there." I mumble, my eyes ending up at Kotarou who was busy squeezing a lemon. "Obaa-san, don't we have a lemon-squeezer—"

"Hush!" she told me. "Let the kid have his way. He's trying his best."

"Hm." I nodded. "Where's Usagi then?"

"She's in your room, still sleeping." She shuffles around the kitchen, making me sigh. "What did your sister do and why is she sleeping in?"

"We were studying for her writing and reading. She wants to learn so I helped her." I took off my jacket and laid it on a high stool. "Cut her some slack. She tries her best."

"That kid always tries her best." She huffs. "Even when impressing you."

"I'm always impressed with her," I whispered. "Now, what do you want me to cook?"

"Maybe you should change before I let you help. It's so early in the morning and yet you're already sweating."

* * *

I entered Ryuuichi and Kotarou's room, my eyes instantly landing at the form of the brunette that was sleeping on the bed. I let out a small sigh. This guy sure has the best timing, huh? Getting sick just when it's a vacation.

I volunteered to go to Ryuuichi's room instead of Saikawa. I haven't seen him since morning and I got a bit worried for him, though knowing he's getting well.

Putting the towel into the basin of water, I sighed. How come I didn't notice though? Seijuro labels me as someone who has a good radar for this. After all, I'm the one who checks Otou-sama's men after their—nevermind.

"If you weren't feeling well, you should have said something." I murmured under my breath, squeezing the towel and then wiping some of the sweat off his skin. "Obaa-san won't get mad at you. She's not that demonic. Anyway, you're sweating. So that must be a good thing."

"Otou-san… Okaa-san…"

Huh? I looked up to his face and saw him scrunching his face. A nightmare?

"Please… don't take… Kotarou… too…!"

I suddenly realized what he's dreaming of. Ryuuichi only told me his parents died in a plane accident, the same accident where Uncle Youichi and his wife Auntie died, but Saikawa briefed me of something else. Apparently, the boys' parents loved to travel around. They always leave him in the house and let him take care of Kotarou. I mean, is that allowed though…? Ryuuichi might be a responsible boy, but he's just a minor and he also needs parental guidance sometimes. Not just that, he's handling a _child_ of all things. More reason for his parents to stay with him.

"Don't cry." I softly told him, raising my hand to get rid of the tears building up on the corners of his eyes. "Please don't cry…"

"N… eko…?"

I saw his eyes opening. I let a small smile adorn my face to greet him. "Yo. You got sick, huh?"

"Why… What… I'm crying?"

"You are." I nodded, adjusting myself in sitting on the side of his bed. "Be thankful Kotarou isn't here or he would be the one wiping your eyes. It'll be stingy since he squeezed a lemon."

"Lemon?" he frowned in confusion. Before I could answer him, a knock from the door resounded.

"You'll know," I told him before standing up and opening the door. Obaa-san came in and Kotarou followed, quickly scrambling up to the bed. When he saw Ryuuichi's teary eyes, he reached for them, resulting in the brunette crying in pain. I sighed. I just told him to not let Kotarou touch his eyes.


End file.
